


双苍：Transient Joy

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sex in the dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 脑内开车
Relationships: Seragaki Aoba/Sly Blue





	双苍：Transient Joy

濑良垣苍叶觉得同班同学对于自己在班里的形象似乎有些误会。  
漂亮的脸蛋，长而柔顺的头发，有肌肉但也纤细匀称的体型，男生女生都夸赞好听的声音，因为这些理由…他老是被当作是弯的。  
不管是玩笑也好，还是真的被人暗恋过。不管男生女生，他还没有真的接受过。至于自己是直的还是弯的，他是没研究过啦。毕竟他还没碰到有感觉的事，但非要说的话，他觉得自己还挺直的。  
然而就是这样自诩平凡高中生的他，却在暑假前一天被人塞了一盘GV。  
为什么是GV？为什么不是AV？不对，为什么要给自己这种东西？还笑眯眯的和献宝似的说什么“给你个好东西”？苍叶完全是懵掉的。  
“我到底在你眼里是个什么形象啊…？” 面对这名邻班但还是熟悉的同校生，苍叶脑袋都大了。  
“啊？没什么特别的意思，觉得你会开心吗！”  
对方乐呵呵的，苍叶想着要不是和对方认识，还都有共同认识的朋友，帮对方参加的社团比赛过，否则他就要揍人了。  
别看他平日人很好，性格老实。但不爽时就很可怕，并且打架伸手还不错呢。  
“为什么会这样啊？”他哀叹起来。不过突然听到其他放学学生谈话经过的声音，他连忙把光碟塞入怀里。但是也没有外套可以挡，他就一边用胳膊掩护，一边用书包遮挡，滑稽又可笑。  
“真是的，你也别在这种地方把这种东西拿出来呀——啊？喂！！” 还没抱怨完，一抬头就发现罪魁祸首已经屁颠屁颠的跑了，苍叶差点没跳起来。  
“好好享受假期吧！”对方回身冲他挥挥手，真不知道他哪只眼睛看出来自己开心了啊…苍叶重重的叹了口气。  
看看身后校园小道，那几个学生已经走了。剩下自己一个人，苍叶才背着身，在教学楼背阴的巷子里把书包拿开，无语的盯着被夹在手和胸口之间的光碟盒子。  
封面真是厉害…为什么还有点文艺？似乎还挺有剧情的。  
苍叶沉默无语。这东西也不能就丢在路上，还是对方借给的。可自己也没和那个人熟悉到有彼此电话，给共同好友打的话这事也不知道怎么说…还是开学后还给他吧。  
“你们在争什么呢啊…”苍叶开口，站在没有第二个人的过道旁低语着。这个音量只有他自己能听到，更像是自言自语，可的确有着说话对象。  
“从刚才开始脑袋里就很吵，你们安静一点嘛，”他懊恼的垂下头，匆匆忙忙把碟藏进了书包里，最后如同没事人一样踏上了回家的路。  
他的脑袋里很吵，两个声音在争吵着。那是苍叶本身，他在自己为自己的选择而争论着。  
《你很好奇吧？你觉得这是个机会，所以才没去追那个人把东西塞回给他吧？你很想看吧？》这是【欲望】的话，【本能】的运动力，这让苍叶有些心痒，也有些心虚。  
《不要去听他的》这是【抑制力】，他总是这样告诫苍叶，否定【欲望】赤裸的言辞，《你可以控制的，你觉得自己不应该看所以才表现出拒绝的，对吧？》  
直到回到家，脑子里的对话都没有停止。他，【理性】的他捏着书包的带子，试图放空大脑，让另外两个自己闭上嘴。  
因为他的确有些手痒，可是他又从一开始就认定这种东西很无聊又没营养，他觉得自己不感兴趣，好奇只是因为这东西落在自己手里罢了。  
最后他心一横，把书包丢到了角落里。他从还没看过GV，也从来没往那边多想，而且也就和自己的【抑制力】所谈的一样，他觉得那没什么营养。要说吸引自己的，果然还是自己平日喜欢干的事情吧，因此他并不是很在意。  
心底的【欲望】没了声，【抑制力】安静的留在他身边。苍叶转身离开屋内，下楼去吃饭了。  
第二天外婆出门，苍叶则快乐的迎来了暑假第一天。他睡到了自然醒，发现因为习惯似乎和开学起来的时间差不太多，但这次他不同真的爬起来，索性睡了一个回笼觉。  
既然都放假了，暑假作业就过几天再说吧，先享受一下也不为过。苍叶敢确定，在自己蒙头不去思考作业时，他听到了【欲望】的笑声，随后这个声音跟着他一起跑入梦里。  
起来后吃了早午饭，看了看漫画。后来实在是无聊，他所幸真的就要拿出作业，谁知那张GV的封面图赫然出现在了书本最上方。说来，自己真的给带回来了，而且也许会在自己家里放上一个暑假也说不定。  
他打开了盒子，那张光盘就这样映入眼帘。  
《不要看。》  
《看吧。》  
这样不同的声音回荡在脑中，却又都是自己的声音。  
对于一个青春期的男生，在暑假这样的日子里，得到这样的东西，是谁都会在意。这种事，只不过是本能吧？  
《所以说，这种事本身就是你希望的，因此不要再欺骗自己了，看一眼就能轻松很多，》他听到【欲望】这样说的。  
他觉得也没错。因为【欲望】是自己，如果【欲望】这样讲，就代表自己真的又希望去看，真的就是这样思考的。  
最后他打开了影片，与此同时脑袋里也安静了。他感受到了【抑制力】的沉默，慢慢从他思想的表面退场了。  
不过这个片子既新鲜又无聊，没有他想的那么刺激，可是有对于这两个人的结合感到冲击。是他不了解的东西，但也是可以想到的画面，只是他从未感受过，而那些人已经因为这种工作而习惯了吧？所以他无法想象。  
一场下来，他呆呆地坐在床下的地板上，下方热呼呼的。他晃了神，忽然反应过来，才摸了摸下面，没硬。呼——，舒了口气。他把碟放回盒子里，将盘盒塞入书包里课本的最下层。看看时间，居然已经过了中午时间，可是他却不饿。  
为什么心里怪怪的？身子热热的？是因为空调开得不够吗？不是，他很清楚是为什么，因为他觉得自己现在还能听到影片里两个人结合时肉体的拍打，和他们的喘息声。  
“什么玩意吗…” 他用这种负面评价一样的话打消念头，大字型瘫在了床上。时间安静的流淌，窗外的蝉鸣不断。突然迎来暑假，人变得慵懒，大把空闲时间让一切流逝变慢，也无聊起来。对了，他还没计划暑假干嘛去，也没约朋友，但这些都先放放，第一天还是休息吧。  
他就这样睡了过去。

…

“啊。啊啊——？！额？”  
身下一紧，被侵入的异样感在他小腹下滚烫的挤压出电流的快感，疯狂的爬上他颤抖的大腿，让他的四肢无力，指尖发麻。他的舒服的叫出来，又因内部填堵的闷胀感而哆嗦起来。  
他趴在沙滩上，沙子暖烘烘贴着他胸口，脸和膝盖上的皮肤，而后背则因为阳光而火辣辣的。不，至少没有后方的感觉火辣辣。  
“怎么样，爽吗？”  
他说话声被拉着回注意力，勉强抬回头，看到另一个自己正在后方。他见过那张脸…毕竟人们不照镜子的话，是不知道自己长什么样子的。可是这样面对面的姿态他却见过很多次——在他大脑里。  
这是另一个自己，是自己的【欲望】，是自己的【本能】，而他们时常会在这个脑内构建的空间里碰面。  
“为什么会这样…？啊哈！嗯呜…！”他还没询问，后方就被用力挺入，一下子被钻入很深，他觉得肚子里鼓鼓的，体内每个肌肉都在承受摩擦的热度，让他浑身发软。  
眼泪一下子跑了出来。他根本控制不住，就这样呜咽着翘着屁股让对方进来。不是因为疼痛，反而是因为很舒服。他不知道为什么会这样舒服，可是自己的大脑就是这样认定的。  
【欲望】扬起嘴角，眯起眼欣赏着身下的另一个自己，戏弄似的用拇指拨开紧吸着自己的臀板，在完全被紧紧撑红的穴口附近戳了戳。  
“唔唔？！不…不要那样——！”他——【理智】，在被这样突然回过神就已经被【欲望】入侵的情况下毫无反抗力。他一下子就被后方戏弄的疼痛和刺激给弄的手臂无力，整个人前面趴在沙滩上，嘴巴抵着手背哀求起来。  
“这是你想要的，”【欲望】恶意的掐了下【理智】的屁股，接着用虎口掐住对方两侧的胯，开始抽动后方。也许是因为他们本身就一体，所以分身和内部契合完美，扩张也直接处于最佳状态。  
每次当他抽出几乎全部阴茎，再没入回全部时，那份快感几乎使【理智】崩溃，叫声也仿佛时从皮肤下冲出来的，不断拔高，没有任何一点控制的余地。  
“承认吧，你无法停止幻想，想要这样被做一次，”【欲望】嗤笑着在【理智】后方放言，速度也加快。  
【理智】的眼泪黏在沙子上，掌心不知道何时攥紧了热沙。长发乱糟糟的随着摇摆在沙子上拉出痕迹，下身坚挺的分身前端也似有似无的擦过沙滩。  
【理智】不知如何是好，唯有舒服和爽快在思维深处滋生，并没有任何不适。他的分身热得不像话，明明擦上坚硬颗粒的沙子，却满是柔软舒适的包裹感，满满吸附在敏感的茎身周围。  
对，因为他们是一体的，是一个人，所以这便是【欲望】如今的感觉吧？【理智】和【欲望】是一起的，【理智】清晰的感觉到了【欲望】兴奋的分身所处于的环境，也感受到自己体内——苍叶的体内以及所希望体会到的体内，竟是如此炙热，柔软，湿润而舒服。  
那么【欲望】呢？【欲望】舒服吗？【欲望】一定也感觉到了同样的东西，感觉到被入侵的快感，被抽动的摩擦，后方收缩的颤抖，还有因为渴望淌出热流的痒感。  
“你也…舒服吗…？” 【理智】在乎对方，在乎自己的【欲望】，因为那是自己啊。脱口而出的问题收不回来，可毕竟他真的觉得很爽。这让他无法不想同自身来分享这份心情，无法不去征求自我认同。  
他是真的享受一切。【欲望】说的是对的。  
【理智】扭过手臂向后伸出。他想要更快，更多碰触，他们想要在大脑深处这个最重要的地方，将彼此一体所感受到的【本能】释放出来。  
手被拉住。满脸满足的【欲望】爽快的将其拉起。  
随后【欲望】坐到沙子中，【理智】便毫无防备的落入另一个自己的怀中，下方深深的坐了进入。他毫无阻碍的将对方的硬物送入最深处，内部险些被撑炸。  
“额额，啊——！嗯呜——” 眼泪滚出来，他觉得自己分身感受到的热度也几乎要烧起来，要失去知觉，要觉得两腿之间包含了全部，将他盈满，无法表达。可就是这时候，【欲望】的手穿过他腋下，捏住他的下巴扳过来，亲了上去。  
他们融为一体。激烈的亲吻蔓延在舌尖和口腔内壁上。  
相互交缠，嘴唇碰击，吮吸的声音色情的回荡，落处的唾液连着沾上嘴角的沙子一起滴落。  
“哼，我说的对吧？哈…”【欲望】眯起金色的眸子，手恶劣的捏了捏【理智】胸口前的乳首，同时他也因为胸口的成绩而发出沉重的呼吸，却越发开心起来，“你很享受——我们这样才是最享受的！”  
张口咬住怀里人的脖子，【欲望】肆意挥发在体内炸开的快感。新鲜感连同幻想所希望有的感觉都叠加在一起，满足着最初的做爱，如海水淹没般随着牙齿的力度压入【理智】身体里。  
他们蓝色的长发相互交织，层层叠叠落在两人肩头和脊背上，分不出是谁的。蓝色衬托出他们绯色的双颊，沉浸在性欲渴求里的双眼，同样的脸穿出的热气甚至能看出颜色，蒸腾着把他们的声音送入空中。  
【理智】的腰挺处漂亮的曲线，他的前端滚出热滚滚的液珠。他都没碰已经这样，那是因为这是【欲望】的状态。他感觉到【欲望】在身体里不断变大，而他的分身也胀得难受。  
他终于下手碰触那里，随后捏住前端，用拇指按压起射精的小孔。酥酥的抖动声滚落出来，与此同时他也感到拥抱自己的另一副身体瞬间绷紧，激动的颤了几下，赞许的呼吸从后方喷上耳根。  
【欲望】爽得不行，不光被另一个自己紧紧咬在体内，随着上下下的动作一次次挤开肉壁，冲入最敏感的那个点。同时他也能感受到那个点被刺激的快感，几乎让他腰部痉挛，小腹发胀，大腿内开始抽搐。如今又传来【理智】手指按摩的感觉，让他已经蓄势待发的阴茎彻底沦陷在即将高潮的漩涡中心。  
“快点，再快点！”【欲望】喊出两个自己都希望说的话，一边催促【理智】，一边自己疯狂加速。这样剧烈地活动以这样的姿势很累，可是他就是停不下来，酸痛的腰肢也是别样的快感，汗水反而把他们黏在一起，湿润了身下的沙滩。  
“射…射进来！”【理智】也不懂他为什么说出这种话，可是他希望如此。这就是年轻人寻找刺激的欲望吧？他止不住幻想那种感觉，变得渴望起来。  
他们一起攀入高潮，同时射出来。大量的精液灌满肠道，与此同时【欲望】也被共通的快感淹没，埋在沙子里的后穴淌出水来。  
两个一模一样的人抱在一起，一个躺在另一个怀中，以同样深而沉的节奏快速喘息着。  
【欲望】冲怀里的人吹了吹气，引来【理智】的回头。“爽够了？”【欲望】近处的面容映入【理智】的眼底，都看到的也是相同的面孔。这样的面孔也是自己的脸，的确让人兴奋。  
【欲望】扬起嘴角，用牙齿轻咬上同一张脸上的那张嘴巴。【理智】忍不住伸出沾满自己精液的手指碰触了【欲望】的下巴，拉过来加深亲吻。  
一样的味道在两人的舌尖上徘徊，钻入鼻腔，融入大脑。依旧被塞满的内部，几乎让他们觉得这不是单纯的同胞，而是一体后的饱满。  
最终闭上眼，【理智】在燥热的不满足感里沉了下去——

…

“呜哇…这不太妙。” 裤子里都是湿的。自己竟然睡着时射了一裤子，苍叶都想钻地缝里。而他不知道何时，再睡着时手居然也深入裤子里，抓着下方。  
梦游？自己给自己做了？梦里射了？他先要扶额，可是手很脏还是算了吧。他想到梦里的一切…不，那个不算是梦。是自己真的为满足自己的【欲望】而那样做了吧？他红着脸，坐在床上发起呆，无法不去回想那种事。  
有些模糊，有些朦胧，有些不真实。可是他知道真的发生了，因为裤子里就是证据。  
原来自己希望体验啊…他自嘲起来。而且那都是自己和自己的幻想，一切都是美好的。第一次做的话，会不会痛呢？会的吧，他不敢去想。可是也不可能找到人去做，所以这个想法被他压了下去。  
操控者发软无力的身子去洗澡换衣服，才发现除了一身汗。  
——啊啊，这个暑假刚开始，自己就做了不得了的事。  
可这样一看，或许这个暑假里濑良垣苍叶也许将会迎来转折也说不定。


End file.
